


Sorry

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My dear Mikoko..I love you so much…" (Heed the tag warnings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Mikoko x Sakazaki, some kind of daddy kink. Yes. I went there."

"My dear, sweet Mikoko…" her father purred as he ran a hand up her thigh, "What were you doing out so late?"  
  
Mikoko puffed her cheeks angrily. “Daddy! How many times do I have to tell you, I was late by only five minutes!”  
  
"And soon it’ll be ten minutes, twenty minutes…" Her father shook his head, frowning. "No, no, this won’t do! Mikoko, I’m sorry…but I’m afraid you must be punished for your reckless behavior!"  
  
Her father pat his lap, Mikoko scowling and crossing her arms in response.  
  
"Mikoko…" her father growled threateningly, "If you don’t come here this instant you won’t have any TV for a month! Now, on the count of three, one, two…"  
  
Mikoko quickly crawled over stomach-down on to her father’s lap, still wearing a sour expression on her face. Her skirt was flipped up and her panties were tugged down. She shivered delightfully at her father’s hand massaging her buttocks. The hand was soon removed and brought down again—the previously tender touch now replaced with a stinging smack. Mikoko cried out in pain and bit on her knuckle to suppress any whimpers.  
  
Several smacks followed, each harder than the last. Mikoko’s eyes were stinging with tears, but she refused to cry—she didn’t want to appear to be in so much pain that her father would have to stop for concern on her own behalf. She enjoyed the spankings with all her heart, because her fathered poured his heart into them—it was his way of showing how deeply he worried and cared for her sake. Her tears were less from the pain of the smacks and more for how touched she was by her father’s love. There was a wonderful feeling building inside her too, as she rubbed against her father’s pants with every smack.  
  
The spankings stopped. Face flushed, Mikoko whipped her head around to look up at her father, whose jaw dropped open the moment he saw her.  
  
"I-is my darling Mikoko blushing?! M-Mikoko…m-my Mikoko is so innocent…yet…so n-n-naughty!"  
  
"Daddy!" groaned Mikoko, "You promised!"  
  
"Oh right…a reward for my beautiful Mikoko after every punishment…"  
  
Mikoko briskly sat up and swung her arms around her father’s neck, kissing him on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Daddy!"  
  
She crawled off her father’s lap to take off her clothes while her father did the same, sighing to himself with each article of clothing that came off. Mikoko lay on the floor as her father prepared the finishing touches.  
  
"Daaaaddy!" she whined impatiently.  
  
"Please be patient, my Mikoko!" he cried, fumbling at the condom, "Alright…alright, I think this’ll do. Are you ready, Mikoko?"  
  
Mikoko nodded her head eagerly. Her father gulped before reluctantly climbing on top of her and caressing her cheek.  
  
"My dear Mikoko..I love you so much…" he murmured, before entering her.  
  
Mikoko gasped and moaned at the feeling of her father's cock inside her. For a moment her father stopped to fuss over her, asking repeatedly if she was alright and resuming only after Mikoko had given him several irritated assurances. Her father nodded, the worried expression refusing to leave his face, and he continued to grind into her.  
  
She came, gasping heavily and quickly, and her father rushed to her aid, shaking her face and crying, “Mikoko! Oh, my poor Mikoko, did I hurt you?!” Mikoko shook her head, trying not to appear too exasperated at her father’s killing of the mood.  
  
"No, I feel wonderful!" she sighed happily, "Thank you, Daddy…I love you."  
  
"Oh, my Mikoko…"  
  
Her father sniffled, wiping tears that were now streaming down his face on his arm before bending down to kiss his daughter.  
  
"I love you too."


End file.
